


All That Glitters

by Amra_Skye



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fun, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amra_Skye/pseuds/Amra_Skye
Summary: With all the bad, there is always good.A bit of fluff starring Rian and Deet.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of fluff I whipped up. Hope you like it.

Tomorrow.

They all hoped for a better tomorrow. 

Of course, caves were dark, underground and somewhat cold. The Sky Baby hadn’t quite adjusted to his new surroundings. He was accustomed to the sunlight and he missed it. Every now and then he would sneak away to the top side just to feel the sun on his face and skin. Every time he disappeared for a few hours, his wife questioned him but no matter how much he tried to lie, she saw right through him. She saw the longing in him to see the sky and all that he knew above. 

His wife had grown up in the caves and was quite comfortable. Though she had spent time above, Sky Baby knew she was where she was happiest. At home in the caves of Grot. Times had changed on the top side and there were reports of giant creatures sweeping through villages, killing and taking prisoners. Sky Baby felt safe in the caves, at least for now. Who knew how long it would take the creatures to find their way to the underground sanctuary that they called home.

Besides his wife, Rian was grateful that he had some of his friends join him. At least he knew they were somewhat safe. He had his concerns for those who chose to stay above the ground. But, there was nothing that he could do to change their minds. Brea had gone with Rek’yr to the Wellspring. Kylan had stayed in Sami Thicket but had assured him that he would join them soon in Grot. Rian hoped he’d keep that promise. 

He had Gurjin and Naia at least, who like him, were having trouble adjusting to their new life in the caves. He could sense that Gurjin was becoming restless and, like Rian, wanted to see the sun again. Oh, and there was Hup. Deet’s protector and paladin, who hadn’t left her side since she’d been saved from the darkening. 

Rian sat on the rocks outside of their home. Everywhere there was darkness, with a glow of luminescent moss and firebugs that dotted the top of the cave emanating a glow giving the illusion of stars glittering in the sky. All he needed now were the three sisters and the ambience would be perfect. He imagined them as they loomed above casting their Luna glow onto the world below. 

His eyes were wide as he saw some of the firebugs fall from the top of the cave hovering this way and that in a beautiful array of light and colour. They dropped on the water and rested on the surface like magic. They danced on the silvery surface, some found their way back into the atmosphere and clung to the cave walls once more. He didn’t have the stars but Rian appreciated all the beauty that the Caves offered. He couldn’t wait to share it with his children. As Deet had experienced the top side of Thra, he now understood how she felt now that he was in her universe. A new world had introduced itself to him and it was full of wonder. 

Rian heard the door open and the whimper of a child. He smiled as he turned around to see his son running toward him. His blonde hair was sticking up in every direction and he had big blue eyes like his father. 

Deet smiled warmly at him as he took a stumble on the rugged ground but his little feet maintained balance. He held out his arms calling “Dada” as he went. Rian stooped down as he kept running in his direction. Even though he was merely one trine old, he flung himself into his father’s arms nearly toppling him over. 

“Whooah! You are strong,” said Rian as he attempted to keep his balance. 

“Just like his father”, responded Deet with a gentle smile. Rian beamed with joy. 

He looked at his son with all the love in the world and kissed his forehead. The little boy grabbed Rian’s cheek then gave him a wet sloppy kiss on the nose. Deet tenderly laughed at the exchange and knew how lucky she was to have them in her life. They were her beacon of hope and love in uncertain times. 

Rian sat on the ground and placed the boy on his lap. Deet sat down beside them. The boy reached out to her and playfully grabbed on to her long braids. He grinned at his mother as she took his hand and kissed each little pudgy finger. He began to wriggle as Rian tried to settle him down. Deet had the wooden Nurloc toy that had once been Bobb’n’s. She rattled it in front of him and he squealed with delight. He then grabbed onto it, yanked it from his mother’s hands and put it in his mouth to suck on it. 

“We are so lucky”, Deet said as she tried to smooth out the tufts of hair that were sticking up on the top of the baby's head.

"Yes we are", said Rian as he gently kissed her and held her close to him. 

Despite his misgivings about living in a cave, Rian knew that he was blessed and loved. He had his beautiful wife who he thought he’d lost and an adorable baby son who was the perfect embodiment of both of them. 

And they had their friends. 

Rian held his baby son and pointed up as the firebugs that once again danced into the air and gently landed on the crystal water. He looked in amazement, his little hands pointed to the sky and his eyes lit up at the spectacle. 

Deet and Rian glowed with happiness.


End file.
